It is known to use a flexible pouch to contain the biopharmaceutical fluid. The flexible pouch is able to withstand low mechanical stress without damage. Hence, the leakage risk is reduced. Moreover the flexible pouch is advantageous since it can be folded or stored flat when there is no biopharmaceutical fluid inside. Hence, the flexible pouch occupies a small volume.
The flexible pouch is generally designed for a single use and to contain a biopharmaceutical fluid volume which is between 1 liter and 500 liters.
However, specifically for shipping of the flexible pouch filled with fluid, for example, between several plant areas or from the provider of the fluid to its client which will use it, but also for storage, the flexible pouch must be protected, although the leakage risk is small.
The document EP-2 322 442 discloses a container for a flexible pouch. The container comprises a lower part and an upper part which are rigid and joined along a common edge and which form a single piece container. The container has a volume which is much more important than the volume of the flexible pouch. Indeed, the container comprises positioning means for the flexible pouch which is in interior walls of upper and lower parts. This positioning means define a volume for the flexible pouch which is lower than the total volume of the container.
Consequently, the container has a useless volume. Moreover, if the flexible pouch is not retained by the positioning means, it could be moved within the container, especially during shipping. Thus, the leakage risk increases.